Sempre estarei contigo
by Krishna de Fenix
Summary: Fic baseada na música This I promise you, do N'Sinc. Escrita especialmente pra todos que gostam do gênero fic novelinha. FINAL ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

_Olá! Depois de um longo tempo, voltei a escrever fics... e esta eu dedico pra minha amiguinha Priscila Gilmore, que faz aniversário dia 06/02. Parabéns, Pri!! Espero que goste do seu presente, rss...  
Obs: O título é provisório pq o nome definitivo será escolhido pela Priscila._

**Cap 1 – Sempre estarei ao seu lado...  
**

Engraçado como o mundo dá voltas... anos atrás, eu jamais acreditaria se alguém me dissesse que eu ficaria tão ansioso assim pelo simples fato de ir à casa dela. Só poderia ser uma piada... mas, é a pura realidade.

Quando a encontro, sinto algo que não consigo definir: meu coração dispara, minhas mãos suam, e perco totalmente a noção de tudo ao meu redor. Observo-a, completamente hipnotizado por sua beleza, enfeitiçado por sua doce voz que me faz lembrar o canto de uma sereia... eu só vejo Saori na minha frente.

Como é difícil esconder meus sentimentos! Fico o tempo todo me vigiando, tentando não dar bandeira, pois tenho muito medo que ela perceba e se afaste de mim.

Naquela tarde, porém, notei que ela estava diferente. Parecia tão triste, quase não falava. Como eu queria poder abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a amava, e que nunca deixaria que nenhum mal a atingisse!  
Eu precisava saber o motivo dela estar daquele jeito. Resolvi ser direto:  
- O que você tem, Saori? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estávamos na sala da mansão, e felizmente não havia ninguém ali para nos atrapalhar. Eu insisti, queria saber o que atormentava minha amada.  
- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?  
Ela sorriu, mas foi um sorriso triste, que me deixou ainda mais apreensivo.  
Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir de novo, porque não havia nada mais lindo para mim do que seu sorriso... Por isso, precisava descobrir a razão de sua tristeza.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela finalmente me contou o que a afligia.  
- O peso das responsabilidades às vezes me cansa, Seiya. Queria tanto ter uma vida normal, mas isso é impossível...  
Não sabia o que responder. Tinha vontade de deitá-la em meu colo, e acariciar seu rosto delicado, seu cabelo... mas, e se ela não gostasse da minha ousadia?  
- Além disso – continuou – eu me sinto tão sozinha às vezes...

Meu coração doeu ao ouvir suas palavras, e sofri ainda mais ao perceber que ela estava chorando.  
Impulsivamente, eu a abracei.

_**When visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I´ll be your strength,  
I´ll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it´s gone  
**quando as visões a sua volta  
trazem lágrimas nos seus olhos  
e tudo que te cerca são segredos e mentiras  
eu vou ser a sua força  
vou te dar esperança  
mantendo a sua fé quando ela se for_

Saori aninhou a cabeça em meu peito, como se estivesse buscando proteção. Eu acariciei sua nuca, e lhe disse:  
- Você não está sozinha, Saori... Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, eu prometo.

**_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_  
**_vou pegar você nos meus braços  
e te segurar exatamente como você precisa  
até o fim de minha vida  
isso eu te prometo  
isso eu te prometo_

Era tão bom deslizar minhas mãos por seu cabelo sedoso, sentir o corpo dela tão próximo ao meu, seu calor...

Naquele instante, eu quase confessei que a amava. Faltou pouco para que eu me livrasse de todos os medos que me impediam de olhar em seus olhos e declarar meu amor. Ah, seus lábios, tão irresistíveis, como eu desejava beijá-los... era uma tentação muito grande, Saori estava em meus braços tão desprotegida, tão frágil...

"Não posso fazer isso" – pensei, contrariado. "O que ela vai pensar de mim? Vai achar que eu tentei me aproveitar de um momento de fragilidade para seduzi-la... ela não acreditaria em mim".

Devagar, fui me afastando dela, que ficou me olhando daquele jeito que só ela sabe, e que me desarma completamente.  
- Obrigada, Seiya – ela murmurou, enquanto um leve sorriso iluminou seu rosto angelical.  
Ela parecia mesmo um anjo, e confesso que me sentia um pouco mal por ter pensamentos, digamos, tão "eróticos" com uma garota tão pura como Saori. Não vou negar que perdi várias noites de sono sonhando com ela, imaginando o dia em que a teria junto comigo, em minha cama... mas, se a amo tanto, é natural sentir essa vontade tão forte de fazer amor com ela... e Saori é tão linda, se soubesse o quanto eu a desejo...

Diversos pensamentos passavam por minha mente...  
Será que alguém já a tocara alguma vez? E se ela se apaixonasse por outra pessoa? Essa simples idéia me enlouquecia, não admitiria nunca que outro a roubasse de mim...

Mas eu não podia demonstrar o quanto sua presença me perturbava. Procurei então animá-la com minhas "palhaçadas", e acho que fui bem-sucedido, porque ela riu um pouco e esqueceu de seus problemas por um tempo.

Cheguei em minha casa irritado comigo mesmo, por ser tão covarde. Me arrependi de não ter aberto o jogo com Saori... talvez ela ficasse feliz se soubesse que era amada. Mesmo que por alguém que não era digno dela...

**_I´ve loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
_****_Will you hurt anymore_**  
_eu tenho te amado pra sempre  
em outras vidas  
e te prometo  
que você nunca mais vai se machucar_

Durante horas, refleti no quanto ela era importante pra mim, no quanto tinha transformado minha vida desde que nos reencontramos...  
Eu sabia que, como reencarnação de Athena, ela já vivera outras existências, e me perguntava se eu fizera parte delas, pois meu amor era tão profundo que talvez viesse de outras épocas.

Embora eu já tenha chegado a odiá-la quando éramos crianças, dizem que a linha que separa o amor do ódio é bem estreita... e ela me conquistou aos poucos, quando percebi que já não era mais aquela menina mimada e egoísta de antes. Agora ela me tratava de igual para igual, e foi impossível para mim não me apaixonar por Saori... ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já conhecera, e nenhum sacrifício que eu fizesse para salvá-la seria excessivo, inclusive dar minha vida por ela se isso fosse necessário.

**_I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we´ve won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
_**_eu te dou minha palavra  
eu te dou meu coração  
essa batalha nós ganhamos  
e com esse juramento  
pra sempre agora começou_

Já não podia mais reprimir o meu amor. Tinha que revelar o que estava sentindo, mesmo correndo o risco de ser rejeitado.

**Comentários:  
**Por favor, me deixem reviews!!


	2. Um novo rival?

_Oiê! Como podem ver, o título definitivo já foi escolhido... Pri, adorei seu review e só quero dizer o seguinte: vc merece tudo de bom!!  
__No final do capítulo, tem mais comentários._

**Cap 2 – Um novo rival?**

No dia seguinte, voltei à mansão, disposto a tudo.  
Eu ia entrar na casa, mas avistei Saori conversando com Shunrey no jardim. Elas não tinham me visto, e aproveitei para me esconder atrás de um arbusto, de onde pude ouvir parte da conversa.

Shunrey dizia:  
- Acho que você já perdeu tempo demais. Deveria procurá-lo e dizer que está apaixonada por ele.  
- Não posso...  
- Por quê não?  
Chorando, Saori respondeu:  
- Porque ele não me ama!  
- Como pode ter certeza?  
- Eu sei, se existisse algo a mais eu já teria percebido...  
- Bom, eu acho que você é correspondida sim, mas deveria tomar a iniciativa!

As duas entraram na casa, enquanto eu me sentia como se tivesse sido soterrado por uma avalanche de decepção e amargura.

Eu tinha um rival! Então era por isso que ela estava sofrendo na véspera! Sofrendo por amar alguém que não a queria... E pensar que eu tentei consolá-la... enquanto ela chorava pelo desprezo de outro homem!

Saí dali totalmente desorientado, sem rumo certo. Nem me dei conta quando o temporal desabou. Fiquei horas vagando pelas ruas, e quando entrei em casa, tremia de frio, completamente encharcado pela chuva e por minhas lágrimas. (NA: que exagero!!)

Depois de um banho, desabei na cama, perdendo a noção de tudo o que me rodeava.  
Parecia que eu estava no meio de um pesadelo sem fim, com imagens embaralhadas, vultos, vozes ao longe, as quais eu não conseguia compreender nada do que diziam.

Acordei em outro lugar. Abri os olhos, e vi os raios do sol entrando pela janela. Reconheci aquele quarto. Estava na casa dela. Mas como tinha ido parar lá?

Parecendo adivinhar, Saori entrou no quarto. Ao ver que eu tinha acordado, sorriu e exclamou:  
- Seiya! Que bom que você acordou! Está se sentindo bem?  
Correu para perto de mim, colocou uma das mãos na minha testa e concluiu:  
- Parece que a febre passou... Eu tive tanto medo que acontecesse algo com você!  
- É mesmo? – perguntei com ironia – eu achava que não faria a menor falta.  
- Como pode dizer isso? Você não sabe como ficamos preocupados com você.

Eu estava com raiva dela. Saber que a mulher que eu amava estava apaixonada por outro era uma tortura para mim, e eu queria me afastar de Saori para sempre. Só assim haveria chances de esquecê-la.  
- Quero ir para minha casa – minha voz soou fria, e percebi que isso a afetou.  
- Você ainda precisa de cuidados, Seiya – respondeu ela, com uma expressão que parecia a de alguém magoada – você teve pneumonia, febre de 40 graus, e por pouco não foi internado.

Sem olhar para ela, e com uma frieza proposital, disse:  
- Não importa. Não quero continuar aqui, com certeza você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se preocupar comigo. Têm sua Fundação, seus negócios... eu não preciso dos seus cuidados.

Me arrependi imediatamente do que fiz ao ver os lindos olhos de Saori se encherem de lágrimas.  
Antes de sair, ela disse:  
- Tem razão. Não vou mais perder tempo com alguém que me trata com tanta indiferença.

Como fui idiota! Quase a chamei para me desculpar, mas já era tarde. Ela não iria me perdoar depois de tê-la tratado daquele modo.

Logo em seguida, Shunrey apareceu ali e perguntou:  
- Seiya, o que aconteceu? Encontrei a Saori, ela disse que você já estava bem, mas ao invés de ficar feliz ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo!  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não queria contar para Shunrey que eu tinha escutado aquela conversa, e, por despeito, tinha sido tão rude com Saori.  
- Eu só disse que preferia ir pra casa, que ela tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que se preocupar comigo. Talvez tenha exagerado, mas só falei que não precisava dos cuidados dela.

Shunrey ficou pasma.  
- Seiya, como pôde fazer isso? Nesse tempo em que você esteve doente, ela quase não saiu do seu lado. Deixou todo o resto de lado, a Fundação, os compromissos, só pra ficar cuidando de você... Como acha que ela se sentiu ao ouvir isso de você?

O peso do remorso me abateu. Não me perdoava por ter magoado a mulher que eu amava mais do que tudo. Ela tinha cuidado de mim e eu agradecera daquela forma...  
Pedi à Shunrey:  
- Por favor, tente encontrar a Saori e peça pra ela vir aqui. Preciso pedir desculpas!  
Ela concordou, e fiquei esperando, impaciente para falar com Saori.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa. Encontrei roupas limpas numa bolsa, dentro da suíte. Ao mesmo tempo, ficava pensando no que dizer para justificar meu comportamento.

Ainda estava um pouco fraco, por isso resolvi me deitar novamente.  
Depois de um bom tempo, Saori entrou no quarto, mas se manteve longe e sem olhar para mim.  
- Por favor, vem aqui – pedi.

Ela se aproximou, e pude ver em seus olhos o quanto estava magoada comigo.  
- Me perdoe. Eu não quis ser ingrato... quero te agradecer por tudo o você fez por mim...  
- Não precisa. Você já fez muito por mim, eu só quis retribuir.  
Peguei em suas mãos macias, e as levei até meus lábios, beijando-as.  
Meu gesto a deixou confusa.  
- Acho que a febre afetou sua cabeça – afirmou – agora a pouco você me tratou com tanto desprezo... o que aconteceu? Não entendo suas atitudes!  
- Nem eu.

Ela me olhou com espanto. Será que estava achando que eu tinha enlouquecido?  
Eu a deixei ainda mais perturbada quando comecei a acariciar seu rosto, olhando-a com paixão, e, esquecendo o fato de que ela amava outro, me aproximei de seus lábios para beijá-la.

Porém, Saori desviou o rosto, o que me deixou muito frustrado...

**Coments:**

_Mary: Muito obrigada! Fico feliz de vc ter colocado essa fic entre as suas favoritas...  
Dani: Ele naum fica uma fofura qdo tá assim, todo apaixonado?? Adorei sua review!!  
Jéssy: Fiquei sem palavras... o presente é pra Pri, mas também dedico a todos que gostam desse casal._


	3. Não quero te perder

**Cap 3 - Não quero te perder...**

- Acho que sua febre voltou – comentou Saori, sem me encarar.  
- Estou ótimo! – exclamei, num misto de decepção e angústia – mas, se você quer saber porque eu falei aquelas coisas, vou explicar... mesmo que depois eu me arrependa.  
Ficou esperando pelo que eu lhe diria, enquanto eu tomava coragem. Hesitei por alguns minutos, mas decidi que não poderia mais adiar.

- Eu... tinha vindo aqui pra falar algo muito importante, mas vi você e a Shunrey conversando no jardim...  
As faces dela ficaram totalmente vermelhas quando contei isso.  
- E... o que você ouviu? – perguntou, ansiosa.  
- Uma coisa que me deixou muito abalado. Shunrey disse que você está apaixonada por alguém. É verdade, Saori? Quem é ele?

Ela pareceu aliviada com minha pergunta.  
- Então você... pensei que tinha descoberto o nome dele.  
- Não... vocês se afastaram de onde eu estava e fiquei sem saber.  
- Não entendo. Por que isso te abalou?  
Será que ela não percebia? Bem, nada mais me importava, agora que já não havia esperanças de ser amado por ela. De cabeça baixa, respondi:  
- Porque não quero te perder...  
- Me perder?  
- Saori, eu te amo! – quase gritei. Estava sufocado, aquelas palavras permaneceram entaladas na garganta por tempo demais.  
Ao levantar os olhos, vi sua cara de surpresa.  
Qual seria sua reação agora?

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ela revelou:  
- Eu decidi seguir o conselho da Shunrey. Fui atrás do homem que eu amo, naquele mesmo dia...  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, morrendo de medo da resposta.  
- Não pude dizer nada, porque o encontrei jogado na cama, ardendo de febre.  
Fiquei atordoado.  
- Quer dizer...  
- O seu rival... era você mesmo!  
Aquela revelação inesperada me deixou perplexo. Era inacreditável, Saori me amava! Nunca me senti tão feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, envergonhado, por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas.  
- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou ela com doçura.  
- Não.. vou fazer algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo!

Tomei-a nos meus braços, enquanto nossas bocas se uniam num beijo ávido, um beijo que me fez esquecer de tudo o que eu tinha sofrido...

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn´t be living at all...  
_de novo e de novo eu me apaixono  
quando escuto seu chamado  
sem você na minha vida, amor  
eu não estaria vivendo nada

Sua boca era doce como um favo de mel, e eu me deliciei intensamente ao experimentar seu sabor...  
Saori correspondia ao meu beijo com o mesmo ardor, e pude sentir seu corpo trêmulo de emoção. Apertei-a ainda mais contra meu corpo, que ficou em brasas devido a esse contato tão próximo. Eu ardia de desejo, e o que eu mais queria naquele momento era dar liberdade a todos os sentimentos que durante tanto tempo ficaram aprisionados dentro de mim.  
Nós parecíamos dois famintos querendo saciar nossos instintos, algo que somente agora tínhamos a oportunidade de fazer.  
Só interrompíamos os beijos para recuperar o fôlego, e, numa dessas pausas, deslizei meus lábios até o pescoço dela, mordendo-o de leve... ela gemeu de prazer, enquanto sussurrava meu nome.

Lentamente, fui me inclinando sobre ela, até que nós dois estivéssemos deitados na cama.  
Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, querendo livra-la das roupas que me impediam de sentir sua pele macia e acaricia-la de modo mais íntimo.  
Fui descendo meus lábios até seu decote, louco para beijar e tocar aqueles seios que tanto me excitavam.  
Entretanto, percebendo que aquilo iria longe demais, Saori me impediu:  
- Você ainda está se recuperando – vendo minha frustração, acrescentou sorrindo – além do mais, nós temos a vida toda pela frente.  
Aceitei seus argumentos, e me conformei em ficar apenas beijando e acariciando minha amada. Ela correspondia aos meus carinhos de um jeito tão meigo que me fez controlar meu instinto selvagem.

Mais tarde, quando já anoitecia, fomos ao jardim e ficamos contemplando o céu. Me virei para ela, e jurei enquanto me perdia em seu olhar:  
- Vou te amar pra sempre. Eu te prometo, Saori.  
- Também prometo te amar pra sempre, meu amor - respondeu ela, e me beijou.

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won´t go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
Ooh.. __I promise you..  
_feche os seus olhos  
em cada amoroso dia  
e esse sentimento não vai embora  
até o fim de minha vida  
isso eu te prometo  
isso eu te prometo

Ficamos ali por um longo tempo, decididos a nunca mais deixar que medos e mal-entendidos nos afastassem, pois nada no mundo poderia ser mais forte do que o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

**The end**

**Pri: fico superfeliz de vc ter gostado do seu presente... Feliz niver!  
Dani: eu sou mesmo muito m tadinho do Seiya... mas acho que o recompensei no final né? Bjs  
Thati: Obrigada pelo review! Espero que goste do final... Bjs**


End file.
